1. Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for continuous singling of stacks of loose sheet material, in particular bank notes, vouchers, checks, separation cards, etc.
2. Related Art
In the processing of bank notes with bank-note processing machines, great importance is attached to the preparation of bank notes to be processed, in particular to the optimally trouble-free insertion of loose bank notes into an input pocket of a singler of the employed bank-note processing machine. Normally, loose bank notes are formed by an operator into stacks which are inserted into the input pocket of the singler for the bank notes to be grasped individually by the singler. The individual bank notes are subsequently processed in the bank-note processing machine. For this purpose, the properties of the bank notes are ascertained by sensors, for example their type, i.e. denomination and currency, their authenticity, their state, i.e. soiling, defects, etc., their suitability for further circulation, their position and orientation, etc. Further processing of the bank notes is effected in accordance with the ascertained properties, e.g. they are sorted into certain output pockets or destroyed by means of a shredder if the bank notes are too damaged or soiled so as to be no longer suitable for further circulation.
If it is necessary to separate different groups of bank notes from each other, e.g. bank notes coming from different depositors, there are inserted so-called separation cards between the bank notes of the different depositors. Said separation cards can be recognized by the sensors of the employed bank-note processing machine in order to separate the bank notes of the different deposits from each other. The separation cards can furthermore have information which can likewise be detected by the sensors and characterizes the different depositors, so that the different deposits can be associated with the particular depositor.
From DE 195 12 505 A1 there is known an apparatus for singling sheet material wherein sheet material to be singled is fed to an input pocket. The input pocket is engaged by two means of rakelike configuration moving vertically and horizontally within the input pocket which permit the singling of sheet material to be effected without interruption, because further sheet material can already be inserted into the input pocket when the previously inserted sheet material has not yet been completely singled. For this purpose, the described means alternatingly engage the input pocket and alternatingly transport sheet material into the singling position.
In the described apparatus it is to be considered disadvantageous, however, that the space for inputting sheet material is limited quite generally to the size of the input pocket, so that only a limited amount of sheet material can be inserted for singling.
From WO 2005/003005 A1 there is known a further apparatus for handling sheet material upon singling. Two means are likewise provided here for feeding sheet material into the singling position. The feeding means are so used that the first feeding means receives a first stack of loose sheet material to be singled in the deposit position and guides it through a single-axis motion within the input pocket into a position where the uppermost sheet of the stack can be grasped by the singler. It thereby continuously feeds the stack decreasing in the course of sheet-by-sheet singling, so that the particular uppermost sheet of the stack can be grasped by the singler and singled. The second, only single-axis movable feeding means is meanwhile located in the deposit position and, during the singling of the first stack, receives a second stack likewise to be singled and to be fed and guides it out of the deposit position into a position where the uppermost sheet of the second stack comes to lie directly below the first feeding means. Thereupon the first stack to be singled and the fed second stack are conjoined by drawing the first feeding means now positioned between the two stacks out of the feeding path. Subsequently the first feeding means is inserted into the feeding path at the position of the second feeding means on a loop path and thus takes over the conjoined stack from the second feeding means. The second feeding means can now return to the deposit position through another single-axis motion on the feeding path to receive the next stack to be singled.
In this apparatus it is only possible to form stacks of small size in order to insert them into the input pocket of the feeding mechanism. Moreover, in this apparatus the space for inputting sheet material is also limited quite generally to the size of the input pocket formed by the intermeshing means of the feeding mechanism, so that only limited amounts of sheet material can be inserted.
Starting out from this prior art, the invention is based on the object of specifying an apparatus for continuous singling of stacks of loose sheet material, in particular bank notes, vouchers, checks, separation cards, etc., wherein the intake capacity of the apparatus for inputting sheet material to be singled is substantially increased.